1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachable cup for toothbrush.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain good oral health, it is necessary to properly rinse the mouth after brushing the teeth.
In recent years, in order to rinse the mouth, U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,674 describes a toothbrush with a tunnel which receives a stream of water from a faucet, and the stream of water goes through the tunnel creating a fountain for the mouth. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,072 B1 describes a rinsing attachment for a toothbrush, including a sloped inner recessed surface area to create a fountain when a stream of water contacts therewith.
In order for the above arts to work, users need to adjust the flow of water correctly and position the device at a proper angle constantly to create a fountain, and then maintain a certain body posture so their mouth can contact the fountain of water to rinse.